


The Way You Look Tonight

by Affixjoy



Category: Buzzfeed Ladylike (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hook-Up, Nonmonogamous Relationship, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affixjoy/pseuds/Affixjoy
Summary: Kristin Chirico is hot, ethically nonmonogamous, and looking for a hot girl to hook up with. With the help of her best friend Jen, she goes on an excellent date in Philadelphia.





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Look, RPF isn’t really my thing, but Kristin has now mentioned multiple times on Twitter that she wants some about her, and she’s way too hot to not have it. 
> 
> CW: there are a few mentions of overcoming internalized fatphobia, mostly based on my own experiences. If you think I should tag it please let me know!

**Kitchen**

We need to go back to Philly 

**Jorn**

Wtf why? 

**Jorn**

Is this about *gif of women kissing* 

**Kitchen**

Yuuuuuup. Hot girl from bar keeps texting me. Now she’s sending me  _ pictures  _ Jen. Pictures. I can’t

**Jorn**

B? 

**Kitchen**

They’re fine with it. We’ve been talking about it for a while and well… I really want to kiss her? 

**Jorn**

We are going to get you the best fucking outfit for this hookup 

* * *

Two weeks later they were on a plane, under the guise of filming a new version of Empty Suitcase for their own channel. It wasn’t entirely a lie… they would do some filming, check out some new stores and buy some new clothes. Kristin had brought along what she considered some of her sexiest dresses, but something new? She’d never turn that down. 

“I’ve just been calling her bar girl but she probably has a name.” 

“Annie.” Kristin sighed. “She dyed her hair pink last week. God I just want to—“ 

“I know, I know. You want to pull her hair and bite her. Or have her pull your hair and bite you?” 

“Both? Both.” 

“What are you going to do with her?” Jen asked, the immediately rolled her eyes. “Not sex. Like, a date? Or is this a situation where you hop off the plane and directly into her bed?” 

“We’re meeting tonight at that bar where we first met, then hopefully going back to her place.” Kristin was almost vibrating with nervous energy. 

“It’s going to be fine.” Jen threw her arm around her friend. “You’re hot. She knows you’re hot. She wants to kiss you and you want to kiss her. That’s like, 85% of the way to a successful hookup.” 

“Yeah.” Kristin rested her head on her friend’s shoulder. “Thanks for coming, Jen.” 

“Dude, literally anytime. I get to be here for the first time you step out on your marriage? I get to drink fancy drinks and sleep in a big hotel bed? Fuck yeah I’m here.” 

“Uuuugh don’t call it that! ‘Stepping out’ —it sounds so gross. We are practicing ethical non monogamy and everyone is aware and consenting.” 

“Yeah man, but it’s still  _ hot _ .” 

“You’re such an idiot.” 

“No  _ you’re _ such an idiot!” They bickered pleasantly for a few minutes, then spent the rest of the plane ride in companionable silence.  _ Everyone should have a friend like Jen _ , Kristin thought, her heart swelling with how incredibly lucky she felt. An excellent partner who she loved, a best friend who called her on her bullshit  _ and  _ made her laugh, and now a hot girl in Philly to make out with.  _ Lucky lucky lucky.  _

* * *

She switched her outfit twice before going to the bar. The first dress looked too on purpose, and it was  _ cold _ . After LA’s balmy weather everything felt too cold. So, the other outfit it was! 

Her hair was curled, her makeup perfect. She had on a low cut, thin, white sweater with a black vest that framed her cleavage. Was it her  _ best  _ asset? Brian certainly thought so when she had modeled the outfit for them. A necklace fell down between her breasts, she hoped in a way that would make Annie want to follow it. 

Her black skirt fell to her knees, and her tights were covered in a pattern of lacy flowers. So, not the warmest, but better than the bare legs she had been planning with the other outfit. 

She felt the material itch on her thighs and for a moment the deeply ingrained fear of  _ too fat too big too much  _ ran through her head. She had heard it all her life, from people around her, the media, herself, even people she had thought were friends. It was a familiar refrain, and she could handle it. 

_ Beautiful.  _ She told herself, looking in the mirror.  _ The perfect size _ .  _ Sexy.  _

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Jen wolf whistled loudly. “Look at you! If I didn’t basically see you as a sister  _ I  _ would want to fuck you tonight. This Annie is going to lose her mind.” 

“Yeah?” Kristin felt unusually shy about it. Usually when going out on the town she was surrounded by her work friends, a protective buffer around whatever hateful things people wanted to spew at her simply for existing happily in a body bigger than theirs. A date? Alone? In a strange city? It felt like a big step. It felt like something entirely new. 

With a deep breath and a hug from Jen, she set off to hook up with a near stranger. 

* * *

The bar was loud, but that was okay. Annie leaned her head close to Kristin and laughed at all her jokes, even when they both knew they were dumb. They picked at bar food, and fed each other cherries from their cocktails. 

Annie’s hand was on her thigh. 

And not in a  _ friendly  _ way. 

Her fingers curled under Kristin’s skirt to hold the space just about her knee. Her hands were cold, even through the tights, but Kristin didn’t mind. Every now and then she would squeeze and her eyes would grow hungry. 

Kristin found that she quite liked that look. 

They had talked about this all, beforehand. What they were comfortable with, how they hoped the night would go. They had been texting for weeks, this wasn’t just some random hookup, but it still felt like it, in a way. It was only the second time they had ever met. 

“Do you want me to call a Lyft?” Annie asked, her other hand swirling the remains of her cocktail in its glass. “Or I can call you your own if you want to go back to your hotel. No pressure.” 

“No.” Kristin said, probably too quickly. “No, together. Please.” 

Annie got that look again, hungry and thrilling, and Kristin felt herself flush. Annie kissed her gently on the lips and she felt her smile. “Okay. Come home with me.” 

* * *

  
Annie’s apartment was small, full of plants, and smelled like cinnamon. 

None of that really mattered, because as soon as they walked in the door Annie was kissing her and leading her backwards to the bedroom. 

“God you’re so fucking gorgeous.” She said, taking a break between kisses to run her hands over Kristin’s sides. “Your hips, your ass, your goddamn  _ hair _ .” 

“I’ve been wanting to pull your hair since I met you.” Kristin blurted out. She didn’t have time to regret it as Annie laughed and placed Kristin’s hands on her short pink curls. 

“Pull away, hot stuff.” 

They didn’t talk for a while, lost in the feeling of kissing, of their hands on each other’s bodies, the slide of their clothes against each other. It was somehow both comfortable and sexy, in a way Kristin hadn’t expected. She liked Annie’s soft lips underneath hers, and her firm grip on her thighs. 

“You wore it like this just for me.” Annie said, with a laugh, then started tracing Kristin’s necklace with her lips. Kristin scratched down her back as she got lower and lower. They moaned in unison when Annie found her destination, then laughed together and quickly shed their clothes.

You would think after everything, all the things she had done on camera, nudity wouldn’t be a big deal. But, the vulnerability of  _ caring  _ what Annie thought of her body, of wanting it to be perfect, made that first reveal always a little more breathless than it should be. 

But Annie didn’t shy away from her, she just kept kissing and touching and praising. Her fingers didn’t skip over the stretch marks, her mouth didn’t avoid places that others might consider too flabby, too soft, too much. Annie loved her body, and was not shy about expressing it. 

Kristin let that breathless feeling of worry fade into the breathless feeling of want, and set out to enjoy herself as much as possible. 

* * *

  
Annie didn’t spend the rest of the weekend with them, but she did tag along for breakfasts, and she drove them to the airport. She kissed Kristin and caressed her cheek, both of them aware of the line of cars behind them and Jen waiting at the curb. 

“I know this is just a hookup. But if you come to Philly again I hope you’ll call me. I had a lot of fun.” 

“And if you come to LA.” Kristin smiled. “There’s a lot I would want to show you.” 

They kissed again, then waved goodbye, and just like that the weekend was over. The hookup was over. 

After getting to their gate, Kristin felt herself let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“Good?” Jen asked, looking up from her phone. 

“Yeah. Really good.” 

“It went well.” Jen reassured her. “Annie is nice. She is clearly  _ super  _ into you.” 

“Yeah. It was good. I’m good. I just think… I was expecting something to go wrong? So now I’m a little relieved it’s over and went so well.” 

“That tracks.” Jen threw an arm around her for an awkward side hug. “Let’s go home.” 

  
  



End file.
